Predictability
by Korwell
Summary: Lazy summer afternoons lead to embarassment. Yorusoi oneshot. Written by Korwell and Adverage.


This was written by _Adverage_ and myself

Wedon't own these characters though Soi Fong would match my room rather nicely and Ad-chan wishes she couldhave Yoruichi.

and because Ad told me to put it here for the sake of consistancy

_I own nothing_

* * *

It was one of those tired afternoons when you wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on a couch and not wake up until your supposed to go to bed. 

On such days usually Yoruichi would do just that but today was different in that way that today she had woken up wanting to be with someone. It was something that didn't happen often but even a Goddess can get lonely. So she had gone looking for Soi Fong whom she could normally bother on these days. It took her a little less than an hour as today just wasn't the day to use flash steps and Soi Fong had cleverly hidden herself in her office.

Or so Yoruichi thought.

In fact though she was hard at work and when she told Yoruichi this, the predator made a gagging sound as if it was truly disgusting.

" I really hope your kidding,"

She had said then pulled a seat from the wall flipping it around and sitting on it backwards. "You don't have to be here." Soi Fong stated, glaring hatefully at her paperwork. "Oy, remember, you don't have laser vision. So, get to work, I'm bored."

Soi Fong wanted to make some kind of remark but instead obeyed and let Yoruichi bury her head in her own arms on the polished desk. "You know it's not my responsibility to entertain you." Yoruichi made a low humming sound and peeked over her arms. Sunlight streamed though the windows at the captain's back and after a few seconds of her trying to ignoreYoruichi's staring she eventually glared back saying,

"What's the matter?"

Yoruichi sighed and said,

"I really like the way the sun reflects in your hair it's pretty."

Almost instantly a blush ran its way up Soi's pale face which made Yoruichi smirk as if it had been her objective. "T-thank you." Yoruichi flashed her closed-eyed smile. There was something off about her ex-sempai today. A few seconds of silence passed between them filled with only the sound of Soi Fong's pen and the streaming sun and then,

"Soi Fong, can I kiss you?"

There was a loud clatter as her pen hit the ground. "Yoruichi-sama!" It was not so much the fact that she had asked that suprised her. They had such interactions before, in fact Soi Fong had shyly asked her sempai once as a child for instructions on such things. It ended up with Yoruichi taking slight advantage of the sintuation to steal away her underling's first kiss but Soi Fong never thought twice about it. Yoruichi was in fact the only one who ever had approached her in such a way and sometimes she'd steal kisses from her during training or when she wasn't paying attention.

"You've never _asked_ before?"

Yoruichi buried her face in her arms again and mumbled. Offering no explanation.Yoruichi was acting stangely out of character today. "Um, may I ask what's wrong Yoruichi-sama, you seem distracted?" Distracted. That was the right word. Yoruichi brought her face from its place and rested her chin on her forearm. She smirked, "You never answered my question."

Soi Fong looked to the side trying in vain to hide her continual blush. She cleared her throat with dignity then said, "If you wish to, then you may." She tried it with an 'all business' tone but nervousness enroached ever so slightly amongst her words. She heard a muffled giggled then whirled angrily on Yoruichi, who wore a smirk on her coffee colored face.

"What?"

"Can't you act cute? Like say 'Oh, Yoruichi-sama I'm yours forever!' or something like that."

She mocked making Soi Fong cringe. "Fine then, you can't kiss me." She crossed her arms haughtily over her chest waiting for Yoruichi to protest. Yoruichi though kept her smug predatorial grin and said, "Don't be like that, your shy act is cute to." Soi Fong wouldn't hear it though and stood up,

"Nope, you had your chance."

Unfortunately though Yoruichi wouldn't be giving up so easily and Soi Fong found hands around her waist and a whisper in her ear as Yoruichi appeared behind her.

"Looks like I'll have to take you on the desk then."

She could've resisted if she wanted to but her mixture of being stunned and happy got clumsily in her way. Instead she found her back pressed against the paper work she had just completed with a very happy Yoruichi staring down at her. Her wrist's were pinned above her with just one of Yoruichi's hands, a reminder of her strength. "Hey get off! What if someone-" She was silenced not by Yoruichi's lips but by the look she wore. A look that said, 'I swear to God you'll feel better than you ever had if you just let me do this once.' Who could reject? Not like she could act like a hypocrite either, she probably wanted to more than Yoruichi but-

"What no fight?"

Yoruichi smiled and released her. "It isn't any fun if you don't put up a struggle." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from her. Soi Fong gritted her teeth,

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

She pronounced each word with loud irratation. Yoruichi opened one eye to peek at her, "Well, it's obvious you'll just submit to my sweet torture." More Blushing. "When you say it like that...Hey! Are you saying I'll just let you walk all over me!" Yoruichi made this little noise of what she assumed was comfirmation. Soi Fong almost growled.

In a motion that the human eye would not be able to detect Soi Fong had the back of Yoruichi's head in her hand and was kissing her so hard her lips would probably bruise.

Soi Fong pulled away quickly and wiped her mouth with her sleeve, looking triumphant. Until, of course, she realized what she had done, which completely ruined Yoruichi's fun,and bowed as low as possible to hide her tomato red face. "I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama, I was-" Her sentence trailed off into nothingness.

Yoruichi licked her lips with a smile and said,

"So goddamn predictable."

_K.S _

and K.L


End file.
